Fitful
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: Bruce has a nightmare in bed with Tony and hulks out. Luckily, all the Other Guy wants to do is finger Tony, who is freaked out but hot for it. Bruce wakes up and freaks out about what he missed and furiously, then tenderly, inspect Tony's hole for damage. Hulk/Tony, Bruce/Tony. *Mild dub-con*


Bruce twitching beside him should have been his first hint, but then again, who in the Avengers team didn't get a bit restless while they slept? Even Tony had to admit it wasn't until recently that sleep had become more doable. But he supposed that had a lot to do with having Bruce next to him. So he decided to let the twitching go and settled back down to sleep. Suddenly, a leg kicked out at him, and Bruce grabbed Tony roughly, pulled him in close to him as if he were a pillow. Hmmm, this was slowing climbing into "wake Bruce up territory." But the minute thrashing also died down. Perhaps having Tony closer to him helped settle him? Again, Tony closed his eyes. That is, until an inhuman grunt was huffed in his ear. A very Hulk-like sound actually. He had heard it enough times to know.

"Bruce?"

Another noise, frustrated this time. Bruce's hands ran down his back, shoved into his boxers. Ok, angry Bruce + asleep Bruce + feeling up Tony did not look like it would add up to anything good for Tony.

"Bruce? Come on, big guy. It's just a bad dream. I'm here. Try to wake up."

It was a bit hard to tell in the dark, but Tony was pretty sure there was a green cast to Bruce's skin. And Bruce was getting more insistent with his caresses, pulled Tony towards him by gripping his ass in both hands, mouthed furiously at his neck. Uh oh. Not good at all.

"Bruce, you've gotta wake up. Imagine how much more fun we could have if you weren't green and more than half asleep. Come on, you can fuck me and everything. You just have to wake up first."

There was a moment where Bruce ceased all motion, and Tony almost breathed a sigh of relief, until a whimpering moan erupted from Bruce's throat as whatever imagined threat he was seeing finally set off the Hulk. The next thing Tony knew, he was curled against Hulk's heaving chest with Hulk wearing the remains of Bruce's pyjamas. Hulk opened his eyes.

Brown.

Well that was new.

"Hey, buddy. Have a bad dream?" Tony asked.

Hulk makes another whimpering noise. Now even bigger hands were clutching at his backside. Tony had never seen Hulk cry or appear scared, but he supposed if he ever had to guess what that would look like, it would be the face Hulk had on now. Tony rubbed a hand up and down Hulk's huge shoulder.

"It's ok now. You're safe here with me. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. I promise."

Hulk seemed to understand, but he also still seemed insistent on having his way with Tony tonight, whether he be in Bruce or Hulk form.

"Ok, ok, hold on just a second. You can-you can touch me if you want, but I'm gonna grab some lube first. So stay here. I'll be right back."

Tony hopped up from the bed, boxers feeling a bit tighter than they were an hour ago. He supposed that was what happened after being in such constant close proximity with the loveable Bruce Banner. Now Hulk wanted in on the action. Tony didn't really want to refuse Hulk's request. Sure the idea of getting fingered by an enormous green rage monster was more than a little terrifying, but it was also electrifying, stimulating. Tony was willing to try almost anything once. Plus he was a bit afraid now to at this point. And with that, he grabbed his biggest bottle from a shelf in their bathroom and went back to the giant scientist in their bedroom.

"Here you go. Biggest bottle we have. Seriously, use as much as you can."

Tony stepped out of his boxers and laid himself stomach-down on the bed. His arms pillowed his head as he watched Hulk pour lube into his hands...and on the bed and sheets and pillows since precision isn't really his thing and that should probably make Tony more nervous about this than he already feels.

Hulk tipped the bottle over Tony's ass and let it drizzle onto his cheeks and crack before using his gigantic hands to spread Tony open.

"Easy. Not too rough, ok?"

"Need Metal Man."

A huge finger ran up and down between his cheeks. Tony shivered.

"I know. I know you do. I'm right here. You can have me. Just be careful."

"Careful," Hulk echoed.

The tip of his forefinger pressed against his hole. Tony could tell it was taking a lot of Hulk's effort not to shove the digit—among other appendages—right into his ass. But that sort of slow behavior would do little to calm him down back into Bruce, so Tony decided to speak up.

"Go on. It'll make you feel better if you just do it."

A green finger slipped in up to the first knuckle, and Tony let out an audible gasp. He felt his cock twitch against the bed sheet below him.

"_Mmmm_, that's good big guy. Real good. You can give me more if you want. I can take it."

Hulk liked to hear that Metal Man wanted him to do this. If Bruce couldn't feel good, and Hulk couldn't feel good, at least Metal Man could feel good. Hulk wanted to make Metal Man very happy. He pushed his finger in further, listening for the grunt he hoped the human would make. Hulk was not disappointed. He watched as his second knuckle disappeared inside Tony's body.

"Goddamn. You have no idea how full I am right now. _God_, really. And that's just your _finger_."

Hulk looked down at his crotch. He was big down there, just like the rest of him. He would like to be able to put himself inside Metal Man for real, but that would hurt him and that was the last thing Hulk wanted to do to Tony. He settled for wriggling his finger around since he knew Tony liked it when Bruce wriggled and thrust in and out of Tony.

Tony moaned some more, dick twitching like crazy. He pushed himself up onto his elbow so he could reach his other hand down to stroke himself off.

"Getting close here, Bruce. You keep hitting me j-_uhhhhh_-st right. Feels so good. Just a little more. Just a little more, Bruce."

Hulk whimpered again. His own cock strained up against his stomach. Tony looked behind himself at the noise.

"Holy shit, big guy. You're fucking huge. I wish I could have that inside me. You'd split me in half." Tony's hand sped up at the thought. "I'd never be tight again. You'd ruin me."

Hulk shoved his finger in and out more insistently. A minute later, Tony was coming all over his hand and the sheets below him. Hulk pressed a wet kiss to his back before removing his finger, wishing he could feel as good as Tony. He thought this might be a good time to let Bruce out.

Bruce came to not long after. The first thing he saw when he awoke was a wrecked, shivering Tony.

"Oh my God, Tony, please tell me you're ok. Did I hurt you?"

Tony let out a laugh.

"'Hurt' is not the word I would use, Doc."

He rolled over to show Bruce the Hulk's handiwork.

"I-I raped you." Bruce's hands started to tremble, his face pale. "Oh my God. Tony, Tony, I-I'm so sorry. I-."

Tony put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"It's alright. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a bit disconcerting at first, but I'd also be lying if I said I didn't end up liking it. You hulked out during a nightmare. I think Hulk went reflexively for something he knew would feel good. And really, what's better than sex when you need to feel good?"

"Tony, you're missing the point. You couldn't give consent or say no or even stop me if he changed his mind. You were totally at his mercy."

"I can't even tell you how hot that sounds right now."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Can you just listen to me for one second?"

Tony opted not to. "It seems you found it pretty hot, too, Bruce, considering that enormous hard-on you're currently sporting."

Bruce blushed.

"Come on, I'm so open right now, you'd slip right in. Hulk was very generous with the lube."

"Tony, no. You could have serious internal damage right now."

"Oh, well, you'd better check me out then, huh, Doc?"

Tony rolled back over onto his stomach for inspection, and Bruce tried his best to be clinical while Tony made theatrical moans and groans to try and get Bruce's goat.

"Tony, be serious. Does this hurt? I need to gauge how much he stretched you in case you have tears."

"If you keep talking dirty to me like that, I'll be hard in no time!"

Bruce couldn't help but laugh a little. That was one of the things he loved about Tony: he could always make him relax and laugh even when he was feeling on edge. With a light swat to his bottom, Bruce declared Tony to be fine, but stupid, which he should get checked out immediately.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. So do you wanna fuck me_now_?"

He hated to admit it, but he kind of did. Stupid, wonderful Tony.

"Do you know how hard it is to be moral around you?"

"I like hard things."

"Well that answers that question. And if we're gonna do this, can you face me? I wanna be able to see you in case I hurt you. Plus the fact that I love you."

Tony moved away from the wet spot and onto his back.

"Never have to ask, baby."

Bruce decided that was enough talking for now and silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
